Growing Up Mercer
by daddy'slittlehunter
Summary: Post Movie. Jerry's girls are growing up, but they are Mercers after all. How much trouble can these girls get into and how will Jerry, Bobby, and Angel handle it? Warning**** Does contain some content that can be graphic an triggering. You have been warned. Enjoy!


**Chapter 1**

**Always the Screw Up**

It had been a few years since Bobby had come home to see his family. Sure, he had stuck around for a while after Ma and Jackie passed, but after the house was fixed he saw no reason to really stay. Jerry and Camille had the girls and were starting their own lives.

He had come back for Angel's wedding a few years later. He had married La Vida Loca and had a son. Now at least Bobby had a nephew along with his two nieces. He and Jerry had both insisted upon Angel keeping Ma's house. They wanted to keep it in the family and it just seemed right. After all, it's not like he was planning on sticking around and Jerry already had his own place.

Now, here he was about to knock on the door of his younger brother's house. There was a car in the driveway, but Jerry had told him that neither he nor Camille would be home. The car must belong to one of his nieces, although he was certain Jerry would have mentioned buying one of them a car. He looked at his watch. It was only twelve-thirty. The girls couldn't be home from school yet.

He knocked on the door again. No answer. He fished in his pocket for his keys. Jerry had given him a spare in case of emergencies. He quickly opened the door. The house appeared to be empty.

He went back to his car grabbing the bags of canned goods Jerry had asked him to bring over for the food drive at the help center where his wife worked. He placed them on the kitchen counter. He was about to head back out the door when a crash from upstairs stopped him.

* * *

Amelia Mercer smiled as she looked at her reflection in the full length mirror that hung on the back of he adjoining bathroom door. It was a full bathroom that connected her bedroom with her older sister's. She turned admiring herself. She was wearing a short, black skirt; a pink blouse with a neckline that plunged damn near to her belly button; and six inch black stiletto heels.

"Damn," Eric said when she stepped out of the bathroom.

He had been lying on her bed half dressed himself, wearing only his underwear. His t-shirt and jeans were somewhere on her bedroom floor.

"You like it?" she asked twirling around for him to see.

Eric sat up on the bed and clicked off the TV. "Yeah," he stood and wrapped his arms around her. His hands wondered down her backside. "This what you wearing tonight?"

Amelia nodded as she pulled away and flashed her boyfriend a smile.

Eric grabbed her hand and pulled her back to him. "Come on, don't be tease."

He wrapped his arms around her once more.

"We can't," Amelia whispered. "We'll be late getting back to class." She pushed him away and started walking back towards her bathroom to change.

Eric grabbed her from behind, spinning her around to kiss him. Amelia turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"I'm not in the mood," she said pushing him away.

Eric stared at his girlfriend like she had lost her mind. Amelia had never told him no. He grabbed her wrist. "Let's try that again," he said pulling her close.

Amelia yanked back her wrist. "I'm good," she told him.

Eric took a step toward her. Amelia took a step back.

"I said no," she repeated. "Can't you respect me?"

Eric paused, "Of course I do."

Amelia shook her head. "Then prove it."

Eric smiled, grabbed his girlfriend, and kissed her. His hands wandered down her back and she could feel him pushing up her skirt. She broke away from him.

"Not what I meant. Eric we need to stop. Come on, I can't miss English again."

Eric grabbed her once more. This time turning her so that her back was to the bed and pushed her backwards climbing on top of her.

Amelia struggled underneath his weight. "Eric, come on stop."

Eric pinned her arms above her head and moving to kiss her neck.

"I mean it Eric stop." Amelia turned her head from side to side avoiding his kisses. "Get off of me."

Eric tightened his grip on Amelia's wrist. He loved it when she played hard to get.

Amelia, however wasn't in the mood for such games. "Last chance Eric," she warned.

Eric smiled at the threat. "Or what?" he taunted.

Amelia moved her leg, lifting her kneed him as hard as she could. The quick action cause Eric to release her.

She pushed at his chest as he moaned in pain. Guilt washed over her as she saw him. She had just wanted him off of her. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Eric, I'm sorry. Maybe that was going to far-" Amelia was cut off by a sudden hand going at her throat.

She clawed at the hand. She couldn't breathe.

"Stop!" she was gasping for air.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Eric growled.

"Can't...breathe..." she managed to choke the words out.

"Did you seriously think that you could get away with something like that?

Amelia could feel his fingers tightening around her neck. Her temples were aching and her chest was burning. She needed air.

"I-I'm sorry..." The voice came out a hoarse whisper as tears started rolling down her hot cheeks.

Eric released her. "I know," he said pulling her into a hug. "And I'm sorry too."

Amelia was shaking slightly in his arms. "Hey," he lifted her chin so they were looking eye to eye. "Let's just not do stuff like that to hurt each other anymore okay?"

Amelia nodded. "I'm sorry."

Eric smiled and kissed her on the lips. "We should get back to school."

Again Amelia nodded. It only took her a couple of minutes to change back. Eric was sitting on her bed fully dressed watching TV as if nothing had happened.

Amelia was still a little out of and missed her step, knocking into the nightstand when she reached down to grab her book bag. The lamp on top of it fell. knocking the shelf causing a few books on the shelf to fall to the ground causing a huge clatter.

Eric offered her a small smile. "I got it." he said returning the lamp to it's spot and picking up the books. "We still have a few minutes, want to watch the end of this movie with me."

Amelia looked at her watch. They really needed to go, but she didn't want to make Eric mad again.

She nodded, smiling tentatively and sat down beside him.

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

The voice behind Amelia startled her.

"Uncle Bobby!?" Amelia cried jumping up. "What are you doing here?"

Bobby stared down at his niece. His eyes darting between her and the boy on her bed.

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
